miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Akillme Roksana Kunegunda Julia de la Rosa Ramirez/MARICHEHE
'' '' Z dedykacją dla Angel http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png '' Frugo&Kura AKA Fura, czyli Wóz Drabiniasty Czworokanciasty '' Drodzy czytelnicy, przedstawiamy wam TO. Wprawdzie same do końca nie wiemy, czym owo TO jest, ale jesteśmy na tyle dumne z naszego dzieła, że postanowiłyśmy się nim podzielić. (Naprawdę jesteśmy dumne, że z naszych galaretek imitujących mózg, zdołałyśmy wykrzesać coś AŻ TAK sensownego ^^) To opowiadanie powstało na bazie pewnego AU stworzonego jakiś czas tamu przez część fandomu ML i które całkowicie nas urzekło. Jeśli zaś chodzi o ogólny zarys fabuły tego uniwersum... Po prostu spójrzcie na to i miejcie to w pamięci przez cały czas czytania tego opowiadania. Jeden obrazek potrafi wyrazić więcej niż tysiąc słów! \(^o^)/ (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆ﾟ.*﻿ http://68.media.tumblr.com/f32b00c71d3375db6e31f02970787a56/tumblr_o6osslcL2l1vnj7a9o1_1280.gif Ps: Tikki wygląda podobnie :* Zatem nie przedłużając, życzymy wam, nieszczęśnicy mający pecha, którego nie powstydziłby się nawet Czarny Kot, miłych wrażeń! Ps2: Nie odpowiadamy za uszkodzenia psychiki ;) Amen. ---- Kura Pewnego razu, kiedy Czarny Kot wracał z nocnego patrolu, dostrzegł światło w oknie swojej znajomej z klasy i postanowił dyskretnie zerknąć, by zobaczyć, co też ta dziewczyna robi o tak późnej porze. Frugo Nie żeby sądził, żeby potrzebowała pomocy, o nie. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że ta dziewczyna potrafi poradzić sobie z wieloma rzeczami. Kura Nie spodziewał się jednak, że tą RZECZĄ będą 100 kilowe hantle, którymi dziewczyna podrzucała sobie po pokoju jakby od niechcenia. Frugo W sumie, nie powinien być zaskoczony. Już dawno powinien dojść do wniosku, że jego koleżanka o aksamitnym głosie i uroczych piegach na nosie, nie ogranicza się do stosowania diety wysokobiałkowej. '' Kura'' Adrien siedział dyskretnie na balkonie piekarni, gdy nagle nie z tego ni z owego, poczuł, jak coś uderza go w brzuch, po czym zaczął spadać na ziemię. Całemu wydarzeniu towarzyszył pisk i dźwięk wybijanego okna. Potem już cały świat stał się czarny. Frugo Świat dalej był czarny, ale za to Adrien mógł przynajmniej coś poczuć. Dokładniej, czuł jak leży na czymś miękkim, a czyjeś palce delikatnie gładzą go po policzku Kura '' W oddali słyszał przyciszone głosy. - Mari, kochanie, mówiłam ci tyle razy żebyś nie rzucała tymi hantlami po pokoju, bo to niebezpieczne. - Ale mamooooo... - Żadnych ale młoda damo. Nowe okno kupisz za własne kieszonkowe. ''Frugo '' Marinette powiedziała coś jeszcze, ale nie zrozumiał, co. Usłyszał za to dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i ciężkie kroki. Chwila, skoro Marinette i jej mama były gdzie indziej, to palce (które aktualnie czule głaskały jego włosy) musiały należeć do... ''Kura Jej ojca. Frugo Chat otworzył szeroko oczy i poderwał się z łóżka. Zapomniał jednak o tym, że mocno kręci mu się w głowie, co w połączeniu z gwałtownym ruchem sprawiło, że spadł z łóżka. - O rany, nic ci nie jest?! Alime71 - Eee... Jeśli Marinette nosi wąsy to chyba nic mi nie jest... - wyjąkał, po czym znowu odpłynął. Frugo '' Kiedy znowu odzyskał świadomość, czuł się dziwnie. ''Kura '' Żeby do końca nie oszaleć i ogarnąć co się dzieje, postanowił pozbierać do kupy fakty, o których wiedział. Leżał na kanapie. W piekarni. Przykryty kocem. Podglądał na balkonie co robi Marinette Dupain - Cheng. Dziewczyna z jego klasy. Z ławki za nim. Która miała bicepsy większe od jego głowy. Która rzuciła w niego jednym ze swoich 100 kilowych hantli, wybijając okno. Zemdlał. Jej ojciec głaskał go po głowie. ''Frugo Mógł zostać dzisiaj w domu. Oglądać kolejne ryjące mózg anime. Może zagrać w grę. Ale nie, zachciało mu się wyjść na patrol. Kura No i masz kocie placek, pomyślał. Frugo Dobra, gorzej już być NIE może. Westchnął i ostrożnie podniósł się z kanapy, pocierając wciąż trochę bolącą głowę Kura Pamiętał o głowie, ale zapomniał oczywiście o nogach, które jakoś w ogóle przestały chwilowo działać. Frugo Pamiętając jednakże, przez co stracił przytomności po raz drugi, wyciągnął szybko ręce i oparł się o podłogę, ratując się przed kolejnym randez vous z podłogą. Minus tej sytuacji był taki, że był w wyjątkowo dziwnej i niekomfortowej pozycji. I oczywiście Marinette musiała się obrócić akurat teraz. '' '' Kura '' Dziewczyna przestraszyła się tym hałasem, gdyż w salonie było już ciemno. Zapaliła lampkę i zmartwiła się widząc przyjaciela prawie rozpłaszczonego na posadzce, bez władzy w nogach. Poczuła w sobie jakiś dziwny, opiekuńczy instynkt, który kazał jej się nim zaopiekować. Przerzuciła sobie więc kocura na ramię, by następnie z powrotem cisnąć nim o kanapę, która zatrzeszczała boleśnie. ''Frugo '' Skrzypnięcie kanapy uroczo współbrzmiało z jękiem bólu, jaki wydobył z siebie Kot. - Przepraszam - pisnęła Marinette. (Naprawdę, wydobyła z siebie pisk. Tak, gdyby go tam nie było, to też by nie uwierzył, że ta dziewczyna może piszczeć...) ''Kura Luzik k... księżniczko? - wymamrotał spoglądając niepewnie na stojącą przed nim górę mięśni. Frugo - Tak, kocie? - zamrugała, patrząc na niego niepewnie... - Niezłe... hantle. Kura '' Marinette zarumieniła się aż po same tricepsy. ''Frugo '' - Dziękuję - odparła, nie patrząc na niego. Chat przełknął ciężko ślinę, patrząc na jej profil. Z tej perspektywy tak bardzo przypominała jego Biedronkę... Ta sama linia twarzy, ostry zarys policzka, kanciastość szczęki... To samo uczucie słabości i posłuszeństwa, kiedy patrzył na jej napięte mięśnie... To było cudowne. ''Kura '' Takie... pociągające! ''Frugo Takie... gorące... Chat baardzo się starał, ale po prostu nie mógł nie prześledzić wzrokiem zarysu mięśni, prężących się pod obcisłą koszulką dziewczyny. Kura '' Która zacnie uwydatniała to i owo, jednak wyobraźnia biedaka także nie próżnowała. ''Frugo Co on mógł poradzić na to, że miał nieszczęście gustować w takim typie kobiety? Kura Kobiety o błękitnych niczym nieboskłon oczętach, kruczoczarnych włosach, delikatnych ustach, długich rzęsach, kanciastej żuchwie i 8-paku. Cóż on biedny chudzinka mógł poradzić, że pociągały go te rosłe niewiasty z boilerami, które miały z pewnością i czym oddychać. Oczywiście, nie żeby to wiedział... Frugo No cóż, gdyby ktoś oskarżyłby go o oglądanie rosyjskich gali boksu kobiet (wagi ciężkiej), z wypiekami na twarzy, nie mógłby zaprzeczyć. Kura I WCALE a WCALE nie towarzyszył mu wtedy zawsze Plagg, który wpatrywał się w ekrany telewizorów jak w największy Camembert w całym Paryżu. Frugo No cóż... Każdy ma małe zboczenia, prawda? Kura A niekiedy nawet trochę większe... '' Frugo '' - Em... Jak twoja głowa? - zapytała Marinette, przełamując niezręczną ciszę. Kot ponownie przełknął ślinę i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Mari spuściła oczy i uniosła rękę, aby poprawić swoją grzywkę. Nieco zmienił się przy tym sposób, w jaki bluzka leżała na ciele dziewczyny i ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, Kot miał doskonały widok na... Kura Na jej gustownie przystrzyżone brwi. Frugo '' W sumie nigdy nie przyglądał się bliżej twarzy Marinette. Zawsze podziwiał to, co było najłatwiej zauważyć, czyli jej ciało. Ale teraz, z tej perspektywy, musiał przyznać że Marinette była... Urocza. Przesunął wzrok od jej delikatnie zarysowanych brwi na jej cudownie błękitne oczy, skryte za długimi rzęsami, leciutko pociągniętymi mascarą. Na jej nos, dość duży, ale idealnie współgrający z całą jej twarzą. Na jej wąskie usta, które miały cudowny malinowy odcień. Na wyraźne kości policzków i ostro zarysowaną, kwadratową linię szczęki. Absolutnie cudowne. Podążył wzrokiem za ścięgnami na jej szyi, które płynnie niknęły w okolicach obojczyka. przesunął wzrokiem niżej, aż do... Och. Ta bluzka naprawdę odsłania. Musiał przyznać, że sposób, w jaki jej bicepsy rysowały się pod materiałem bluzki, był intrygujący. ''Kura Jego wyobraźnia ponownie zaczęła fiksować. Widział tam wielkie fale na wzburzonym oceanie, zaraz potem rozciągłe wydmy gorącego pisku. Chwila, to chyba jemu było tak gorąco. Ktoś coś do niego mówił? Adrien słyszał tylko jakieś odległe niezidentyfikowane dźwięki. Wzniósł twarz do góry, ale zaraz zmrużył oczy, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zanim ponownie odleciał, ujrzał tylko jakiś czerwony błysk i skrawek twarzy Marinette, która zdawała się coś do kogoś krzyczeć. Potem już wszystko stało się czarne. ZNOWU. Frugo "To się już robi nudne.” Kot stracił przytomność trzy razy w ciągu jakichś dwóch godzin. Wyglądało na to, że Plagg postanowił nadrobić jego miesięczną dawkę pecha. Kura A może raczej... szczęścia? Może los próbował mu pokazać, że wszystko jeszcze może się dla niego zmienić? Może nawet na... lepsze? '' '' Frugo ... Tak, dostał mocniej niż przypuszczał. Kura Nagle dotarł do niego przeraźliwy krzyk. Poczuł też, jak coś paca go po głowie. Frugo '' - Tikki, nie! Krzyk Marinette podrażnił wrażliwe uszy Adriena. ''Kura - Boże kobieto, miej litość... Łeb mi zaraz pęknie... Frugo Wymruczał wciąż nie do końca ogarniający rzeczywistość Kot. Kura '' Nagle rozległo się głośne ŁOBUDOBUŁUBUDUBOUBAMMM! Kot spadł z kanapy, rozplaszczając swoją twarz na niczemu winnej podłodze. ''Frugo - No weź, niektórzy tutaj umie... - Zaczął ze złością Kot, zbierając się z podłogi i odwracając się w stronę... No właśnie, czyją? Z drugiej strony pokoju, zauważył dwa masywne kształty. Kura A były to Sasza i Gryzelda - lewy i prawy biceps słodkiej Marinette. Frugo '' Nie on to wymyślił! Po prostu kiedyś przypadkiem zobaczył, jak Alya podczas imprezy rysuje coś markerem na ramionach śpiącej Marinette... Podczas tej imprezy wszyscy chłopcy stwierdzili jednogłośnie, że Alya ma jaja. ''Kura Oczywiście, czysto mentalne. Frugo Chociaż w sumie, Nino był dziwnie milczący... A zresztą, nieważne... To co się działo aktualnie w pokoju Marinette skutecznie odwróciło uwagę Chata od wspomnień Kura Te seksowne krople potu spływające po Saszy i Gryzeldzie, po skroniach, po szyi, znikające gdzieś za wydmami gorącego pisku. Frugo Roztargnienie pojawiło się na twarzy Marinette, gdy otarła ręką pot z czoła, unosząc przy tym bluzkę i odsłaniając różowy biustonosz... Mała, racjonalna cześć umysłu Adriena krzyczała: Ewakuacja! Większa, mniej racjonalna część mówiła: RÓŻOWY! Kura Gorzej było chwilę później, gdy obie części przestały działać. Frugo I cały świat stał się różowy. Kura Tak dla odmiany po egipskich ciemnościach. Teraz przyszedł sezon na róż. Różowy tu, różowy tam... Przecież jeszcze do niedawna nienawidził tego koloru... Frugo Musiał jakoś zwrócić na siebie uwagę Mari, bo odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem. - Och, w końcu - westchnęła z ulgą i szybko do niego podeszła. Jej bluzka też była różowa. - Jak się czujesz? - spytała, patrząc na niego uważnie - Dobrze - wydusił Chat, próbując opanować drżenie szczęki. Jego umysł wrzeszczał: WIĘCEJ RÓŻU! Kura Różowe ściany, różowy sufit, różowy dywan, różowe łóżko, różowy fotel, różowe hantle, różowe ciuchy, różowe firanki, różowe drzwi, różowy komputer, zdjęcia Adriena w różowych ramkach, różowy pas zapaśniczy, różowe kapcie, różowe okno, różowe kwiaty, różowe hantle, różowa kanapa, różowa podłoga... Cały ten RÓŻ przerósł biedaka do tego stopnia, że upadł na podłogę w malignie, nieudolnie zawodząc Marsyliankę, podczas gdy piana toczyła się z jego ust. Frugo Jeśli ktoś mu kiedyś powie „Człowieku, wyluzuj, patrz na świat przez różowe okulary”, po prostu uderzy tego kolesia. Butem. W twarz. Kura I to, że na owym bucie prawdopodobnie będzie widniała RÓŻOWA kocia łapka, nie ma z tym wszystkim absolutnie NIC wspólnego. Frugo Żeby jakoś wyjść z tej różowej gorączki, Chat skoncentrował się na najbliższej rzeczy mającej inny kolor. Kura Och, okrutny losie! Podły tyś i szyderczy! Tak się złożyło, że na daną chwilę, jedyną rzeczą w innym kolorze niż RÓŻ były oczy Marinette. Frugo Które były cudownie niebieskie. Błękitne jak mała, leśna sadzawka, znajdująca się w nieskalanym przez człowieka pradawnym borze, mieniąca się i błyszcząca księżycowym blaskiem... Moment, taka sadzawka miałaby raczej czarny kolor... ... Po prostu miała niesamowicie niebieskie oczy, OKEJ? Kura '' - Okej. ''Frugo '' Och. Powiedział to głośno, tak? '' '' ''Kura - Tak. Frugo '' Mruknęła zarumieniona Mari. Chat ciężko przełknął ślinę. Byli bardzo blisko, a jej oczy, cudownie odbijające księżycowy blask, wpatrywały się w jego... - Marinette... ''Kura - Adrien... Frugo - Czy ja... CZEKAJ CO ? Kura '' - ADRIEN?! ''Frugo '' Kot wpatrywał się w nią, oniemiały. - SKĄD WIESZ! ''Kura ''- Bo jestem Biedronką ćwoku! – krzyknęła wybita ze swoich rozmyślań. ''Frugo - A, okej - uspokojony Chat ponownie zwinął się na kanapie, twarzą do oparcia. Marinette miała tak wygodne poduszki.... '' Kura'' A przynajmniej myślał, że to były jej poduszki... Trolllka21 Marinette stała nad nim, oniemiała. -"Okej"? To wszystko co masz do powiedzenia? Kura - A co chcesz żebym ci powiedział? Że brałbym cię jak Reksio kaszankę? '' '' Frugo '' - Kto to Reksio? Kot zamrugał, zaskoczony. -Nigdy nie oglądałaś Reksia? ''Kura '' - Nie. ''Frugo W tej chwili opinia Adriena na temat Biedronki znacząco się pogorszyła. - Jak... mogłaś... Kura Kot wstał zamaszyście z kanapy, oburzenie i gracja mieszały się na jego twarzy. Frugo '' Marinette patrzyła na niego zdezorientowana. - O co ci chodzi? ''Kura '' - GDZIEŚ TY SIĘ CHOWAŁA?! W KOMÓRCE POD SCHODAMI??? ''Frugo '' - Chyba nie nadążam... ''Kura '' - Och, poczekaj. Ja ci zaraz pomogę tygrysie. ''Frugo Zaciągnął ją przed komputer i posadził na fotelu. Całkowicie oszołomiona Marinette nie protestowała i w milczeniu obserwowała, jak wciąż wściekły Chat (który pod czas tej akcji dowiedział się jak idealny jest zapach Mari) szybko wpisuje jakąś frazę w wyszukiwarce i włącza jakiś film. - OGLĄDAJ Kura - Eee, ja na prawdę nie rozumiem o co chodzi. To jest jakaś ruska bajka? Frugo Chat musiał naprawdę się wysilić, żeby nie walnąć swojej ukochanej za takie herezje. Kura Pomagał mu w tym fakt, że gdyby to zrobił, to pewnie złamałby sobie rękę w paru miejscach. Frugo Postanowił więc udać, że nie usłyszał jej słów Kura '' - To jest POLSKA bajka idiotko! Natychmiast pożałował swoich słów. ''Frugo A raczej nie swoich, tylko Plagga, który nagle, niezauważony zrzucił transformację Adriena i teraz unosił się wściekły tuż przed nosem Martinette. On też uwielbiał Reksia. Kura Kwami nie zdążył nawet zobaczyć co go trafiło. To Tikki rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła go... Frugo ... łaskotać po uszach. Kura Mari także rzuciła się na chwilowo nie zwracającego na nią uwagi Adriena i zaczęła go... Frugo '' ...delikatnie miziać po nosie. ''Kura Chłopak zesztywniał. Frugo Niepewny, co chce zrobić jego ukochana. Kura '' Ta naprężyła swoje połyskujące od oliwy z oliwek muskuły. '' '' ''Frugo I za pomocą owego oleju i potężnego ramienia, przylizała Adrienowi włosy Kura Wyglądał teraz jak zielonooki Draco Malfoy po solarium. Frugo '' Z tym, że przy długości włosów Adriena, wyglądał jak Draco Malfoy, który od dawna nie widział fryzjera. ''Kura '' Za to miał doskonałe wyobrażenie Hagrida w damskiej wersji. ''Frugo Adrien dał sobie mentalnego kopniaka, że w takiej chwili zebrało mu się na tworzenie chorych fanfików z Harry’ego Pottera Kura Ale co mógł biedak na to poradzić, kiedy już parę godzin temu pozbawił się mózgu. Pech chciał, że jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. Frugo '' Szczerze mówiąc, było mu już wszystko jedno. ''Kura Ale Marinette nie było wszystko jedno. Postawiła sobie dzisiaj cel i zamierzała go osiągnąć za wszelką cenę. A było to... Frugo '' Zrobienie wielkiej bitwy na poduszki! ''Kura '' Biedny Adrien mógł zostać tego dnia domu... '' '' ''Frugo '' Okej, bitwa na PODUSZKI mogłaby być fajna. Problem w tym, że dla Marinette różnica między poduszkami a workami treningowymi nie była zbyt duża... ''Kura '' A jak to mawia przydrożny chiński magik: „Niedaleko pada kot od worka treningowego...” ''Frugo W tym przypadku, można pominąć słowo "niedaleko". Kura '' Racja. W końcu, okno daleko nie było. A jak już wybite to trzeba okazję wykorzystać. Później, następnego dnia, jakiś świadek (którym był zalany bezdomny śpiący na ulicy) zarzekał się, że gdzieś o pierwszej w nocy, obudził go ze snu jakiś przerażający pisk małej dziewczynki, następnie czarna Gwiazda Śmierci przecięła nocne niebo, rozpłaszczyła się na chodniku, po czym pędem dała dyla, a po chwili w owym miejscu wylądowały 2 hantle, sztanga, worek treningowy oraz 10 doniczek z cytrynami. ''Frugo Słuchający go policjant zastanawiał się, czy dyskretnie zadzwonić po kaftan bezpieczeństwa, czy po prostu zignorować gościa. Kura Postanowił jednak być przykładnym władzą i dogłębnie zbadać sprawę. Frugo Ale rozterki biednego żandarma przerwała Akuma, która postanowiła litościwie pojawić się w tym oto momencie. Kura A była to... *werble* KOSIARKA!!! Frugo Cóż, niektórzy ekscentryczni bogacze mają wielką obsesję na punkcie odpowiedniej wysokości swoich trawników. Pewien mieszkaniec Paryża najwyraźniej nie był zadowolony z usługi wykonanej przez swoich ogrodników i postanowił pokazać całemu miastu, jak wygląda dobrze skoszony kawałek terenu. Kura Zamienił się więc w mega-hiper-super-ultra zieloną kosiarkę spalinową wielkości małego wieloryba, i jeździł po ulicach, szukając jakiegoś kawałka trawy do skoszenia. Frugo A że trawy nie było, pocieszył się wieżowcami. Biedronka pojawiła się na miejscu walki dosyć szybko, ciesząc się z perspektywy porannego podnoszenia ciężarów w postaci rzucania akumami. Kura Kiedy Paryski Kosiarz (bo tak nazywała się akuma) obaczył niewiastę odzianą w czerwony spandex, od razu wiedział, że to jest TO. Frugo To było TO. Żyłka z jo-jo superbohaterki wprost idealnie nadawała się do jego nowej kosy spalinowej! Kura Czegoś jednak jeszcze brakował, aby ten dzień stał się idealny, a Baddy Daddy mógł nareszcie rządzić okręgiem trzech departamentów. Frugo Mógł nareszcie rządzić swoją pożądaną plastikową biżuterią Frugo Zanim jednak Akuma zdążyła wystosować swoje żądanie (za pomocą warknięć i obrotów ostrzy), obok superbohaterki pojawił się jej towarzysz, aczkolwiek nieco zmizerowany. Kura Każdy tak jednak wyglądał wyglądał w porównaniu z napakowaną, majestatyczną Biedroną. Frugo Zazwyczaj jednak koci bohater dawał radę wyglądać jako tako, nawet w porównaniu z potężną dziewczyną, dlatego owa sytuacją mocno zaniepokoiła wyżej wspomnianą.. Kura Nagle po mieście poniósł się echem warkot akumy: - JBRRR WASBRRRR SKOSZĘBRRRRR!!! Frugo Biedronka rzuciła się do walki, zaś Kot, jakby niechętnie, podążył za nią. Walka szła dobrze, aż do momentu, gdy Biedronka przywołała swój szczęśliwy traf, którym okazały się wielkie, kropkowane hantle. Kura Dziewka szybko oceniła sytuację i już wiedziała co musi z nimi zrobić. Krzyknęła "Kocie!" i rzuciła w biedaka w czerni jednym z ciężarów. Frugo Zazwyczaj rozumieli się bez słów i bez problemu przewidywali ruch drugiego, więc super bohaterka była całkowicie zaskoczona, gdy Kot pisnął jak mała dziewczynka i katapultował się za pomocą swojej laski na najbliższy dach, a hantle, nie napotkawszy żadnej przeszkody, trafiły w przejeżdżającą limuzynę Chloe. Kura - NO NIEEE!!! TO TRZECIA LIMUZYNA W TYM TYGODNIU! TATKUUUUUUU!!! Frugo Szczęśliwy traf w sumie spełnił swoje zadanie. Rozproszona krzykami Chloe Akuma przestała na chwilę kosić wszystko dookoła, więc Marinette szybko złapała akumę i oczyściła ją, po czym, nieco zaniepokojona, udała się na poszukiwania swojego kociego towarzysza. Kura To było jak poszukiwanie węgla kamiennego, który stał się kamieniem węgielnym. Frugo Krótko mówiąc, Czarny Kot zapadł się pod ziemię Kura A raczej w nią wbił, zostawiając za sobą krater na głębokość dobrych 3 metrów. Frugo Tak, po prostu siedział w dziurze, obejmując rękami kolana i kiwając się w przód i w tył. Kura Mari w głębokim zastanowieniu potarła swój sowicie naoliwiony podbródek i doszła do wniosku, że jemu już nic nie pomoże. Nakryła więc go emokocykiem (zacyganionym Angel) i wzięła pod pachę, i poszybowała z nim w stronę zachodzące słońca. ~epilog~ Frugo - Kotku, tylko spokojnie. Zaraz przesunę te hantle, tylko... O BORZE CZY TY MASZ ATAK PANIKI?! ---- NOTES: Kura I tak kończy się ich wypełniona odżywkami historia. Biedronka po raz kolejny ratuje świat, Czarny Kot po raz kolejny ląduje na twarzy(nawet często), słodziutka Marinette ma bicepsy większe od twojej głowy, a biedny Adrien odkrywa nową fobię - hantlofobię. I żyją długo i szczęśliwie. Amen. PS. TO jest nasz kochany Reksio C: https://i1.kwejk.pl/k/obrazki/2016/03/ee01f528c4b4ced7053db2a6a7c0f657.jpg Frugo A morał jest krótki i biedronce (już) znany: nie rzucaj w chłopaków hantlami bo zostaną ci tylko tchórzliwe koty. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania